Running for love
by Maddiiee
Summary: Meet peony you average girl, nothing ever happens in her life, until she stumbles her way into a certain Princes life. Caspian/Oc


**Running for Love**

**Disclaimer:** As we all know all characters, and Narnia belongs to C.S.Lewis and I just own my silly little character Peony (:

-- X --

**Falling:** to drop or descend under the force of gravity.

Falling. The only thing I've ever been good at, I've fell for many things such as falling over a chair, falling over in a race, falling down the stairs and most of these things are mainly physical. But the one thing that has never happened to me is falling in love... that is until recently.

-- X --

Hi, my name is Peony, and I'm just your average 15 year old girl. I have no cool secret agent parents nor do I live in a palace and have to go out dressed like a ninja to get away from the paparazzi

My life's plain boring to be honest, I have short black hair blue eyes and stand at a height of 5"4. I'm athletic though very clumsy (you can't blame me for inheriting my mothers genes). I live with my mother and brother in London and go to the local school.

The only interesting thing that ever happens in my life is my weekly track meets, where I race the local students. Now I guess you have a insight in how interesting my life is.

But I guess I have it better than most people, my mother isn't as annoying and my brother isn't bad though he can be over-protective, leaving me with a slightly un-successful love life.

Meh. Its not that I mind as much, I just wish something will happen to me, becoming a ninja or marrying a king or something along those lines.

Though I guess until something happens its going to be normal day to day life.

-- X --

"Ma, where are my spikes?" I yelled across the landing, I was wearing my track gear, as I had very important team trials today, and I could almost feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Try downstairs, I think Ruben aired them out as the cupboard started to host mice because of the smell," Her retort left me annoyed, my mum wasn't always mean, she was a bit old fashioned as you can tell by our names. She'd do anything to go back to the olden days, so she buys the weekly New scientist to see if any time travel machine was invented over the weekend.

I was about to run along downstairs, when my phone beeped, it was a new message from Maggie:

_HEYA, G'Luck in your trials today_

_Me mother says you can sleep round_

_Bring food and some clothes and those thx_

_Maggie xoxo_

I frowned, Maggie was my best friend. She was always there when I needed her, but their was this problem, she was popular and I was somewhere in the middle and she did what all the poplar kids do, smoke, I was strongly against it and that's probably kept out of the popular chain. But Maggie's mother was strict and would kill her if she found cigarettes in her room.

So me being the good friend I am promised to keep this a secret from her mum and in return she promised to quit when schools over. I quickly replied saying I was their tonight.

"Mum you do remember I'm sleeping round Maggie's tonight," I called out, knowing well my mum won't care because it's Maggie. I quickly all the sleepover necessitates and placed them at the dead centre with lighters.

"Yes, be careful and good luck in the trials. Now if you don't hurry up you are going to be late," She replied flicking the channels on the TV.

I ran downstairs grabbing both my bags and packing my spikes in a separate cover.

9:37 am, I have exactly 1 hour 23 minutes til my trials. I shoved a piece of buttered toast into my mouth whilst running out the door.

Taking a deep breath I started to run, barging into the bustling London crowd, it was a Saturday what else do you expect?

_'Peony' _

I halted smacking my bags into the face of a puggish looking lady.

" I'm sorry but did you just call my name?" I questioned, stupidly as she probably didn't even know me.

" No but you know I'd probably call the police if you hit me on the face with your bag again," She retorted rather angrily.

I gulped, muttering sorry I took off again no looking where I was going, I ran straight into a empty road, stumbling over thin air I fell. Waiting for the concrete to hit me I braced myself, but instead I found my self lying on top of someone. But that wasn't it there was no concrete to be seen anywhere only leaves, mud and twigs. A strangled choke got my attention as I turned to look at the person I was lying comfortably on.

"I'm sorry sir, are you okay?" I stood up quickly, dusting off my shorts I held out my hands to help him up, I was yet again shocked, not only by his perfect features, but he was wearing armour, chain mail and had a long sword attached to his leather belt.

"Its quite alright miss, and don't worry about me but you might want to know your clothes seemed to have shrunk," He said with a rather uncomfortable look on his face, I couldn't help but stare at his clean features,I felt weak to my knees hearing his husky Spanish voice.

After realising what he said I laughed, too loudly, He looked at me strangely.

" This is my track uniform, it has to be like this but I can change if you want." I laughed, he gave me a lopsided grin making me melt.

Before he got to answer. A sudden loud creaking noise caught our attention, a door appeared in the tree next to us, two small figures appeared, one of them looked vaguely like a walking skunk and the other a dwarf out of snow white.

I felt myself being tugged behind the knight, I drew In a sharp breath. His scent had me mesmerized for a moment.

"What are they?" I questioned, hugging to my bags dearly.

The dwarf like person thrusted a sword out in our direction and turned behind and whispered gruffly

"They've seen us" I drew a breath when I saw the sword pointed towards my still position.

Suddenly there was sound of hooves surrounding us, I felt the stranger's breath hitch, The gruff looking dwarf looked eagerly at both the horn like object on the floor and the surrounding enemies.

Before I knew what happened The stranger dived for the horn and blew out a deep sound, I felt the blood tingling in my ears at the richness of the noise. The dwarfs eyes widened before he muttered,

" Take care of them," whilst disappearing into the darker part of the forest.

Another figure appeared in the doorway at the base of the tree. "Nikabrik!" it demanded. "What's going on out there? That sound-"

"Shut up and help me get this thing inside," Nikabrik. interrupted as he grabbed the stranger's arm and heaved his torso over his shoulder. "There's plenty of time for discussion later. Get the horn. And his sword."

I stared blankly and did as he ordered, the walking badger walked next to me,

"Come now," I shook my head disbelieving what just happened. Did a skunk just talk to me?

I decided just to follow and ask questions later, its best not to talk when your feeling queasy.

-- X --

I woke up tangled in a pile of caramel coloured bedsheets, next to my lay the sleeping figure of the guy who saved me. Not realising what I was doing I stroke the side of his face, it was soft, his eyes creased putting some emotion into his carefree innocent expression. I smiled leaning on one elbow I touched a bit of his hair, and admired the way it defied gravity and stood in flicks of its own. Giving him a almost childish, sexy look.

I giggled at the thought of touching him, play wrestling with him, having tickling games with him, them lying on the floor breathless. I sighed, I didn't even know his name, let alone where I was, but yet I felt safe as his arm was casually placed across my flat stomach.

His armour hanging on the chair, he was clad in his tunic and trousers. I shifted ever so slightly to the side, his grip tightened a bit his fingers clutching to the skin on the ride side of my waist.

Just as I lay back listening to his even breaths I heard talking on the side of the wall.

"We can't keep them alive, they are telmarines," I herd a gruff voice say, There was some clattering of pots and pans.

I felt the stranger go rigid for a second.

"No! Sir, wait!" I tried to stop him, but it was too late.

He bolted for the door, knocking the bowl of soup out of The badgers hands as he ran past him. Nikabrik was quick to his feet and stood up, drawing his sword. The stranger haled to pick up a iron bar resting on the side and started to attack Nikabrik.

"Stop it!" I yelled at the same time as the badger, who was calling for Nikabrik to stop. I felt dizzy again. The badger led me towards a chair seeing me sway and gave me a glass of water to drink.

"I'm Trufflehunter, and excuse Nikabrik's behaviour, are you alright you seem a bit dizzy" I mustered the biggest smile I could, which came out more of a grimace.

It was my stomach, it was acting on its own accord, maybe I was just hungry? And just as I thought that, it let out a ground breaking roar, it was so loud the two men stopped fighting. I felt myself turning tomato red.

Trufflehunter started to laugh, "Good thing I made enough soup"

Nikabrik growled, "Since when did we start to feed and accommodate travelling Telmarines?"

"Oh, calm down Nikabrik, don't make me sit on your head again, they are just hungry," Trufflehunter huffed, Nikabrik seemed to calm down almost immediately.

For the first time in ages, I heard him talk, "I'm not a soldier, I am Prince Caspian" I felt his ego buff up as he said that.

"Well Prince Caspian, who is your weirdly dressed friend?" Trufflehunter asked, I suddenly felt all eyes on me, scooping up the last remaining bits of soup I excused myself from the table.

"Uhm..Trufflehunter do you know where my bags are?" I asked looking around the room for my two precious bags.

"Yes, they are next to the bed you were resting in now," He replied with a smile, I walked out of the room as quickly as possible without looking too uncomfortable.

I quickly opened my bag, praying I had some half decent clothes as I threw in anything that was in my wardrobe without actually looking. I found a pair of black skinny jeans and black tank top with a grey and white stripy jumper on top.

I got changed into my clothes and folded up my training clothes, 'I won't be needing them for a while' I thought. I wondered what's happening now, who got through in the trials? Has my mum found out yet?

I was brought out of my trance like state by a loud cough, I turned around to see Cas..Prince Caspian. I quickly zipped up all my bags and put my shoes on turning to leave the room.

"We have to get out of here, the Telmarines are still on my trail, its best we leave by night fall." Caspian said putting on his armour. I nodded not trusting my voice.

We bid our farewells, to Nikabrik and Truffelhunter, but not without a fight. Nikabrik had still insisted to Truffelhunter that me and Caspian should be dead.

But we managed to get out unscathed as we wandered through the dark, dense forest.


End file.
